Just Smile
by Chachos
Summary: [¿Jerza?] [AU] Sabías desde el inicio que no podías estar con él, pues estaba comprometido más no le diste importancia, y ahora lo único que te quedaba hacer era eso, sonreír.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~[Just Smile]~<strong>_

_**.**_

_**~[Erza Scarlet]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sonaron los flashes de los celulares de tus amigas, en señalamiento de que se habían sacado en grupo una de las tan famosas selfie y después echaron una carcajada. Eran un día normal de otoño, fresco y sin nada de calor, solo llevabas un ligero suéter y una mascada combinada a tus ropas. Habías decidido después de tanta insistencia de Mirajane y las demás accediste a salir con ellas a tomar un café al mediodía, después de todo era un lindo sábado, dejaste de beber de tu café y miraste tu celular tenías una notificación_

_MirajaneStrauss te ha taggeado en una publicación de instagram._

_**#CaféConEllas #Starbuckscoffe #FairyGirls #LucyTapateLasBoobs #JuviaEnseñaMásTusPechos #LisannaMiraALaCamara #ErzaJustsmile #LevywhereAreYou?.**_

_Y como si estuvieran sincronizadas todas se echaron a reír al ver los hashtag de Mirajane, después de que te dejaras de reír por un impulso propio miraste hacía abajo por el pequeño balcón donde se encontraba su mesa y lo viste pasar…iba con sus bellos cabellos azules alborotados moviéndose a cada paso que daba y como los rayos del sol le daban más brillo a ese azul._

-¡Eh! ¿¡Apoco se les hace que muestro demasiado busto!?. –Chillo la rubia del grupo recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de todas.

-Lucy debe ser un poco más pudorosa con su cuerpo. –Argumento Juvia.

-Y al contrario de Lucy, tú Juvia. –La señaló Mirajane- deberías mostrar mucho más tus atributos.

-Mi hermana tiene razón. –Añadió Lisanna.

-¿No opinas igual Erza?. –Cuestiono Mirajane a la pelirroja, pero al no recibir respuesta tuya se confundió un poco- ¿Erza?.

-¿Eh, que sucede Mira?. –La cuestionaste al momento de girar a verla, fingiste hacer otra cosa pero la mayor de los Strauss te conocía tan bien que no tuvo ni que preguntarte lo que sucedía al ver en la dirección que mirabas hace un rato.

_Aprovechado que las demás hablaban de los muy expuestos pechos de Lucy y de que Juvia debería mostrar más de lo que enseña, Mirajane se acerco hacía a ti para hablar de un tema que solo tú y ella conocían bien. _

-Déjalo ya Erza, viene acompañado. –Te dijo Mirajane brindándote una sonrisa de una manera entre dulce y seria.

-Ya lo sé. –Resoplaste, mirando de reojo al peliazul de hace un rato y diste un sorbo a tu café- así son las cosas Mirajane –Sonreíste al alzar la mirada hacía tu amiga.

-Laxus quiere pedirnos la revancha en el smash, ¿te apuntas?. –Te pregunto sonriente la mayor de los Strauss.

-Solo si me dejan a Samus haha. –Se echaron a reír ambas.

_Y eso era lo único que podías hacer, miraste nuevamente de reojo sin que Mirajane se diese cuenta, y volviste a ver nuevamente al peliazul de nombre Jellal Fernández, con quien alguna vez tuviste algo parecido a una relación…por así decirlo, él te informo muchas veces que se encontraba comprometido por instrucciones de su tío Zeref, pero de tantas veces que te lo dijo, decidiste dejarlas de lado y pasar tiempo con él, eso claro hasta que su prometida llego a la ciudad, una mujer muy guapa, llamada Ultear Milkovich. Tus amigas muchas veces te decían que solo fuiste como un plato de segunda mesa para Fernández y tú solo atinabas a escucharles, a excepción de Mirajane pues ella sabía todo lo ocurrido. Sabías desde el inicio que no podías estar con Jellal para siempre y que para empezar no debiste haber tenido ese tipo de relación con él, pero eso ya había pasado y no podías hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo te quedaba seguir adelante tu vida sin él, pero al menos tenías la certeza de que tanto como él significaba algo para ti, igual tu significabas demasiado para él, te lo hizo saber innumerables veces diciéndote que él no merecía estar con una chica como tú, pues valías mucho. Y bueno ahora tenías dos opciones una era estar feliz por Fernández, y la más importante era solo sonreír._

**_~[Fin]~_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matenme -inserte voz de Mecoboy aquí-, ya se, ya se, merezco que me odien (?), y me dirán "¿no es suficiente con que ambos quedasen ciegos?, ¡ya han sufrido mucho como para que hasta en un puto universo alterno también sufran!", pero me vale keke (?), es mi historia y ya (?), haha mentira...no se, ignorenme ando sensible (?) y esté fanfic salió por si solo (supongo que se debe a mi situación [?]) y deje a Erza como me siento actualmente (?), en fin!, ignoren todo lo de arriba escrito en negrita (?), solo espero que les haya gustado y odiado xD, sin más me retiro.<strong>  
><em>

_**PD: en mis fanfics siempre coloco a Ultear como la prometida de Jellal, oh come on, es la única que está a la altura del emo azulito (?) y más bien diría yo que la adecuada únicamente para ese papel~, en fin ya los dejo y no olviden comentar xD.**_

_**PD2: Chachos los ama :'D 3~**_

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
